


Irony

by wolfriver777



Series: A Cursed Future [4]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Graphic Description, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Major character death - Freeform, Murder, Violence, i still dont know how to tag so let me know if i should add anythingg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:24:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22098511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfriver777/pseuds/wolfriver777
Summary: The irony of the matter.
Relationships: Time & Twilight (Linked Universe)
Series: A Cursed Future [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590577
Kudos: 30





	Irony

**Author's Note:**

> This a briefly edited version of my extreme live write from the LU discord. The series is mostly vaguely connected. Please keep in mind the tags.
> 
> This series is very loosely connected so it is only necessary to read parts, 2, 3, and 4 in order.  
The basic premise is that the boys are not just going to each others Hyrule, but different periods of time. This allows them to see or hear about their own deaths.

Twilight liked the idea of being back in his Hyrule, he really did, but everything felt... off. Nothing felt right to him and it worried him. The group had set camp in the forests towards Ordon. Twilight had hoped they'd reach the village by dusk but setbacks had prevented them from doing so. 

Twilight himself did not sit with the group. They were not in his range of view as he looked down from the tall ledge he sat near. He watched the worn path, curious of its lack of attendance. The cool night air brought a chill to his neck but all was calm. Yet it was the complete opposite in Twilight's mind.

The silence around Twilight was only broken by the patter of someone walking up behind him. A stick snapped under their boot which sent Twilight twisting around to meet his eyes with Time's. 

The older man looked down to Twilight with a relaxed expression. "Calm down pup, it's only me."  
Twilight sighed softly. "I'm sorry, a lot's on my mind lately." Time hummed as he sat down by Twilight's side, urging him to continue. "Every time we've arrived at a new Hyrule, someone’s... died... you know?" There was a pause, Time did not say anything, he waited for Twilight to continue. "I, I think I'm scared, of what's going to happen to me."

Time sighed softly. Twilight feels a hearty thump on the back that turns into a lighter pat on the back. The moment stays silent between the two of them and that's okay.

A shaky breath leaves Twilight's mouth as he continues to watch the surroundings around them. The sinking feeling hits him like a brick as he sees a somewhat familiar figure walking away from them. Obviously coming from split in the track. The all too familiar wolf skin dangled from their back. Was it really his time already? 

A smooth shadow lurked in the distance. They were in no one's sight but in everyone's. They lurked, one with the shadows until they saw him. A lone traveler, better than the group from earlier, granted he looked airily similar to one of them. However, the shadow could not put their finger on the connection. 

There's a quick hushed exchange between Time and Twilight, "Did you see that?"  
"Yes."  
The two began to approach the joining of the fork in the road, weapons drawn, for who knows what was about to happen.

The shadow makes it quick when they leap off the ledge. The shadow pushes over the lone traveler with ease forcing them towards the other side of the road. The shadow is quick to begin stabbing the traveler in the stomach multiple times. It's all happening so fast, but that's how the shadow works, fast. Hands and feet are quickly tied. The shadow drags them into the nearby ditch, doing so they loot the traveler of any valuables. The wallet full of rupees makes a quick buck and the blade the traveler had wielded is one of fine craftsmanship.

With a quick final blow the shadow was gone as soon as it arrived. The traveler was to die of blood loss, just like the rest. A signature trademark the shadow was proud to have. Leaving the traveler in the ditch was a new touch. Made the scene just a little more interesting for the authorities.

There is a silence between Twilight and Time that felt it could not be broken. The night air felt sharp in Twilight's lungs. His future self had been killed right before him and he had done nothing to stop it.

"Come on let's head back to camp." Time's calm voice echoed as he sheathed his sword. He tugged lightly on Twilight's sleeve as he walked in the general direction of the camp. Twilight stayed stubbornly still. 

Then the silence was broken with a laugh, a hysterical one. Twilight had just died. Just like he had predicted he would. Death is always destined to happen after all. The laughter grows louder. With a struggle Time drags Twilight away from the scene. 

Tears welled up in Twilight's eyes the further in the forest they got into the forest the beginning of the tears fell down Twilight's face. Time stopped them eventually and began to rub down Twilight's shoulders. "It's okay," he attempted to comfort the younger man. However, Twilight continued in distress.

Attempting to calm down Twilight continued for awhile for Time but eventually they reached a point where Twilight was breathing soft and shallow breaths. "Are you okay now?" Time asked, softening his voice to fit the quieting mood. Twilight shook his head softly. He wiped at his dry cheeks attempting to compose himself together a fitting image. "We need to go back." Twilight said with a firm voice. "We need to bury the body." Time hummed softly.  
"Are you sure that's something you want to do?"  
"No, but it needs to be done." replied Twilight, he began to lead Time through the forestry again.

"It was going to happen, it's karma." Twilight softly mused as they traveled through the forest. His voice is weak and worn from acting out. Time could only hum softly with no words of wisdom for Twilight. 

The duo were fast approaching the roads where the sounds and lights of a wagon were well lit and calls of many were heard on the road. The two men hung back in the trees to observe what was happening. 

The body of the future Twilight laid in the wagon, graying hair in sight gave Twilight some hope he reached to old. the conversation between the authorities were loud enough for Twilight and Time to hear. 

"That's the third one this week, sir." a footman commented to an obvious commander who hummed at the statement. "It seems to be in a similar pattern as to the last two, the victim died due to blood loss, they are tied up and there is a group of other travelers with camp set up nearby. A pattern, my boy. I would not be surprised if we had a serial killer on our hands." the commander paused. "Her majesty will not be pleased about this."

Twilight gazed off mindlessly as the wagon began to make its move out with the authorities. He was dead at this current time and he couldn't change that. There was a hand on his shoulder, Time. Though Time didn't comfort well, the small gesture was what Twilight needed. With death comes comfort, even from the strangest of places.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
